Refrigerators are an essential part of kitchens around the world. Refrigerators are known in the art to have cooled storage chambers for preserving food, drinks, and other items that require cooling. These appliances typically provide multiple compartments for cooling items at different temperatures such as one or more refrigerator compartment and one or more freezer compartment. Within the compartment are specific storage areas such as crisper, baskets, shelves and door bins.
Door bins typically contain frequently used items such as drinks and condiments that may come in oddly shaped bottles. One type of refrigerator uses door bins that are fixed to the inner side of the door. In order to access the contents of a door bin users must open the door and remove the desired items, then transfer them to a flat surface like the table or counter. In another system the door bin may be accessed through a second outer door while the main refrigerator compartment door remains closed. The door bins of this type of system may include a solid base with upright projection that receives and engages mating indentation in the corresponding door bin. Not only do the mating indentation of the door bins take up valuable storage space within the door bin and make the door bin more difficult to clean, the door bins of these systems are constructed in a way that, when the door bin is removed and disengaged from the base to transport items in the door bin to another location (i.e. a table), the solid base remains and may appear to be a “shelf” to a user. This configuration allows users to use the solid base as a shelf. When a flat surface in such a configuration is used as a shelf, any items placed on the frame can easily fall when the outermost door of such systems is opened or closed. Items placed therein may fall out of or into the refrigerator and break or spill.